crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukishima Hana
Hana Tsukishima is the Leader of Suzuran and The Hana-Gumi. He came to the city from a small town and won the freshmen war in his freshmen year. He shocked people when he declared that he wanted to be the leader of Suzuran because Suzuran has never had a leader before. History 'Before Joining Suzuran' When he was a child, a landslide destroyed his house killing his parents and his dog. By some miracle, Hana was the only survivor and later moved to live with his grandmother in the countryside. He moved to the town to get into highschool. Upon coming here, he became the 5th and last member of the Umehoshi household. Sakota decided to have the roomates fight each other to decide who the big brother would be. After insulting Tora, Hana stoped Tora from using a switchblade to attack Sakota and told Sakota that if he beat him there would be no big brother and that they would be equals. To everyone surprise he defeated Sakota, the day after Sakota apolgized to Tora. 'Freshmen Year' 'Freshmen War' Hana was one of sixteen freshmen that decided to take part in the freshmen war. He defeated Katsuhiro in the first round to advance. He confronted Amachi after he broke Ozaki arm and beat up Butcher. Hana told Amchi they would fight at another time. After the first round concluded Amachi defeated everyone except Yaita who got food poisoning and Hana. Hana fought Amachi and defeated him with one punch to everyone and his own surprise. Hana became the freshmen war champion after defeating Amachi. Personalities Despite the tragic incident his if childhood, Hana always tries to live his life to the fullest, which he stated that he does it also for his deceased parents and dogs. He is seen with a smile on his face most of the time and is always cheerful. However, when the situations call for, he can get extremely serious immediately. Hana is shown to be the most well-mannered delinquent in the CrowsxWorst universe. He shows utmost respect to his seniors or people who are older than him. He is willing to help other people and care deeply for his friends. Fighting Prowess & Strength Being the first and only boss of Suzuran, Hana is one of the strongest delinquents in the Worst universe. The following facts and incidents can be used as measurements for his strength: - He is the only man who can fight on par with Guriko, the undefeated and strongest man of the town, and almost defeated him should his last blow hit the target. - Has only two losses throughout his fighting career, one in his first year and one in his third, both against Hanaki Guriko. - Defeated most top dogs in the series. - Easily overpowered most of his opponents - Have been shown to be able to fend off against multiple opponents at the same time without much effort - Is shown to have the extraordinarily perfect all-around physical conditions: strength, Speed, stamina, reflex and even martial arts skills - Abo, who is well-known for having come back and challenge Guriko 3 times, run away in fear in his first encounter with Hana. - He is one of the very few character who are shown to engage in training on daily basis, thus making him the one who make the most improvements throughout the series Signature & Finishing move Major Battles Category:Characters Category:History Category:Major Battles